


In the name of love we should value what really values

by ElfAtenaisMiranda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfAtenaisMiranda/pseuds/ElfAtenaisMiranda
Summary: For thousands of centuries tyrants and democrats changed places with each other...and nothing changed. But the turn of the spiral has closed again and whether we want this or not - the time of changes has come. In the beginning, as in any pack, in the people's crowd the leader answered for his words/actions with his own head. For millions of years, the society was fair and just. People developed the technologies to the necessary level. It became real to put everything from the topsy-turvy back to the normal position again and on the technological level to come back to the fair and just society. People always went out of all big crises through war and/or revolution (the change of decorations) but in the nuclear world it is a "guaranteed" end for everyone or almost everyone. For the first time in the course of history there is a variant to do everything according to the plan - by means of love. Changing the "impulse" of developing of civilization from war to the natural pleasures, we move to the stage of qualitative development. As soon as we get rid of the main primary cause of the disasters, everyone will find a sweetheart (and for one night or for a lifetime everyone will decide by means of love).





	

Vanity or LIFE? That is the question the present-day social economical crisis puts to ALL people of the Earth. And it will be a real luck for Everyone if at least one out of a million ventures to give the right answer.

This is a reasoned appeal to everyone to activate their mind and use their common sense. (No, it's not a judgement of the mighty of this world and the famous ones.) Lying against the wheel of history would in all senses only make the things worse for oneself. So, whoever you are, relax and enjoy reading this post, thinking it over, arguing, and then, if you wish, acting: supporting the project as a volunteer, maecenatis, sponsor or earning with the project yourself (taking freely all the materials you can do everything on your own or joining the project). The theory and the program of actions are summed up in the shortest possible way.

THEORY

It's obvious, that in the whole world, not just in Russia, it's a hard thing to find those who would like even to try and open up their eyes.  
Many people are apt to walking where they are told, and the government and the so-called opposition have been singing along one song since the first crisis: patience, everything will be settled/we'll "throw off" the adversary and have the time of our lives.

For thousands of centuries tyrants and democrats changed places with each other...and nothing changed. But the turn of the spiral has closed again and whether we want this or not - the time of changes has come. To understand what has changed, we will have to dip deeply.

In the beginning, as in any pack, in the people's crowd the leader answered for his words/actions with his own head. That is why, despite all disadvantages, for millions of years, the society was fair and just. Presidents/General secretaries/Prime Ministers...as it must be - were the first to rush at a mammoth or an enemy, so, they deserved to have and had the best females and pieces of meat.

And when they died, or by any other reason couldn't be the first, their power without any elections again went to the most spiritually strong male or female. The pack never permitted the weak ones to rule. And they didn't even try. Because, having occupied someone else's place, they would live together with everyone till the first turn. Only genes were hereditary. So, everything was fair: the more gifted you are - the more you do - the more you have.

The slogan was simple - "Act like I do" - so, standards of living of everyone in the tribe didn't differ much. And the size of the pack was regulated automatically, by the possibilities of direct and effective government, control.

TV sets and glossy magazines didn't tell that without featherbeds and iPhones the life in the world isn't nice. And avoiding constant stresses, being free of vanity, arrogance, airs, the life of homo sapience took its normal course. They worked, protected their families, gave birth to and raised children. There were no pensions. But the old ones were needed till their last day - who else would watch the fire and share the knowledge supported by the experience?

And people also enjoyed sober singing, dancing, drawing...more than we do. As a result, having no fangs, claws, fell (skin), running not so fast, being bad at climbing...our far predecessors lived on equal terms with those who had great claws and fangs (on account that everyone had a useful function).

This could go on while the sun shines, but the primeval justise had one principle disadvantage - without parasites people wouldn't start needless wars, and...would never be able to reach the stars. The aim of our creation is exactly there. Or do you think that it's otherwise?  
We remained unchanged. But the predetermined development of technologies led to the changing of the primitive communal array.

When it became possible to feed drones, just one word was added to the simple slogan - "Act like I said to do" - and the justice was gone without leaving a trace. The lies began to govern our world, and the society divided into an irresponsible elite and paying for everything people. The array (system) didn't change further on, only the fronts were being changed.

In an instant (if we compare with millions) when all lacked conscientiousness, thanks to the State, the differences of standards of living were artificially developed to millions of times (although genetically the abilities still differed just slightly). But people, fighting constantly for the sake ghof vanity of the great ones of this world, developed the technologies to the necessary level.

It became real to put everything from the topsy-turvy back to the normal position again and on the technological level to come back to the fair and just society. But again, something is going wrong on the Earth, and instead of real actions there are "discussions" of the role of the ruling or previous leaders or their replacement by new promise-givers. And the last grains of sand flow away in vain, while it is still possible, to choose one of the two predetermined variants of the way out of the present-day crisis - the last one for our civilization.

When everything is naturally on the brink of the ruin, to build anew, changing of the decorations will not help. And if we want to live - not the persons or clans should be changed, but the grounds, quickly and peacefully. But all the so-called mass media, famous and educated people without an "order" keep absolutely silent about the scale of the developing crisis, and the leaders...

Admitting that not so bad human beings with a good sense of humour are in power or striving for it, without jokes everything is too bad. The lady offers to rise the taxes and intensify the regulation. And the most "revolutionary" candidate for a president of the most developed country of the planet dreams that if they lower the bureaucracy with the taxes for ten per cent, well-being will come to America.

It won't. Because the bureaucracy has performed its historical mission and it should be not lowered but quickly and peacefully reduced to zero (replacing really answering with nothing "curators" by managers answering with their own head), and the summary taxes from the current 90 (if to count fairly) must be made not 80 or even 70% but 1 - 2 at least for 5% the transitional period. This will be enough for the state which doesn't put a spoke in the wheels and lives on that, but in word and deed keeps within one law for ALL its statesmen: "Do what you wish, but if you do damage to somebody or do something to the prejudice of somebody, you will pay with everything at once, life included." Removing the primary cause of all disasters, with the modern level of technologies, in five years on the planet there will be not anarchy (which, as well as democracy, is impossible among human beings) but almost a paradise - on the Earth and for almost all sinners. But the technologies have two sides. We all know the alternative. The fire will be not with devils/frying pans but nuclear. People probably won't disappear from the Earth this time, and the survivors will start a new civilization from the caves. The customer doesn't hurry anywhere. And it will repeat millions of times until the predetermined result at last is reached. The powers that created us (whatever we call them) this time at last need SENSIBLE, REASONABLE people, not some brainless little animals with two legs who for arrogance, airs, vanity - glass beads, even if it's jewellery, easily give away the dearest everyone has - life - one's own and that of family and friends.

People always went out of all big crises through war and/or revolution (the change of decorations) but in the nuclear world it is a "guaranteed" end for everyone or almost everyone.

And for the first time in the course of history there is a variant to do everything according to the plan - amicably, in the name of love.

Yes, propaganda blocked everyone's consciousness, but as old as the world fairy-tale makes it possible, applying to the subconsciousness, to do a quick test. And if before the collapse of the world financial pyramid we together find at least one hundred of sensible human beings, we will be able to connect gingerbread with responsibility in word and deed. And hard a task it will be then to persuade the genetically suitable for governing so that they would for several years or decades, without any elections, being responsible with their OWN head, rule Russia...America, Gasprom, boeing, Facebook... But the "unusual" will be found, and having worked honestly, without any elections, the leader, passing further "the crown" with the responsibility in word and deed, free like wind, will, as any other human being, until the hundred's anniversary, most of the time: love, draw, paint, dance, shoot films, write books, go fishing, grow flowers... If other people pay for the hobby freely and willingly - it will be splendid, if they don't - no problem; then they will invent, teach, cure, create, manage a bar, a stall, a small factory...

With the modern technologies, in the wisely organised world, for everyone and of any age, there will be a lot of possibilities in any part of the planet, working unintensively at home or close to home, just for a couple of hours a day, earn for bread and butter, clothes habitation and all the rest a human being really needs. And then decide for oneself whether to go on with the hard worl according to the genetic instinct and launch space shuttles or just enjoy living, getting pleasure from the socializing with people (both close and far away), from the hobby although small but beautifully performed work.

If we don't want "reset" after which those, who survived by chance, in a million years, again developing the technologies through the just and strict primitive communal array, by its end would follow the way from the first to the last crisis, people have no other choice but, having finished the stage of the quantitative development, to change the "impulse" of developing of civilization from war to the natural pleasures, thus moving to the stage of qualitative development.

ACTIONS.

No one is ready to pay for vanity in full. That is why, whoever you are, wherever you live, partisipate as much as you can in spreading the word of the fairy-tale which tells that paradise for sinners is built quickly and peacefully by replacing a milliard of bureaucrats by one computer which is devoid of human weaknesses. Yes, someone must control it, but starting with something simple, maybe someone of you will control the computer (read further) but so far - tell, translate, draw, make videos, find volunteers...And if you are a businessmen or a creative person, you can join the project seriously, there are special versions for you. Contact me via e-mail (LilyBeeBitter@yandex.ru) or find me in skype, we'll discuss everything. And when you earn millions and milliards with this fairy-tale you will decide for yourself where to aim them at.

It is not the joke about the great amount of money. Everyone will give everything for one's life. The project is permitted. And there are more than seven milliards of people on the Earth... But the money in the project is just the "tool" for reaching the goal. Technologically everything is ready for the new World. The point is to find those who will control the computer. The "fairy-tale" will help here. If among those who earned with the fairy-tale there are those who, keeping for themselves several thousands or tens of thousands of bucks, the rest millions/milliards aim at the work, that means they can be trusted with the responsibility of the control of the Server. Because we need to find not the sinless people (there are no such people among the living), but the sensible, reasonable ones. Those, who, when their life is at stake, despite all temptations, having the opportunity, won't change the life for although bright yet meaningless trinkets, some knick-knackery. Yes, anyone could be broken and killed, but they are seen at once. That is why we need exactly the incorruptible. And any of us can appear to be the reasonable one - because what's the use of discussing the price if selling you are burned with the others. The main difficulty is that a human being should by intuition grasp the actual danger, and then prove the reasonablenes, experiencing "the fire and the trumpets". To prove everything fair and serious is easy. In the replacement of the bureaucrat by a computer there is no benefit for a separate person or clan. In the world where every word is under control you have openly got the unspeakable idea of how in three steps the very grounds are changed.

As everyone's consciousness is blocked, we can apply only to the subconsciousness (intuition). So, if any you are creatively interested in the written above, you may freely use the fairy-tale from the project as the outline for your own fairy-tale. About the world without vanity, arrogance, airs, and what more, without: frontiers, poverty, serious illnesses, great disasters, crime and the more so, wars... About the world in which, except people, all creatures make couples. But as soon as we get rid of the main primary cause of the disasters, everyone will find a sweetheart (and for one night or for a lifetime everyone will decide by means of love).


End file.
